phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemu (Fighter 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: A Great Restaurant Nemu: Hurry up, Commander! Let's go into that shop next! On an off day between battle, Nemu had convinced the commander to accompany her on an eating binge. Nemu: Hmm...I'll take one of these. And an extra large helping of rice, miss! Nemu: No! We're not on a date! We're just friends... Isn't that right, Commander! Naturally cheerful, Nemu quickly became friends with the restaurant owner she had just met. Nemu: Really?! This dish is on the house?! Yaaay! Nemu: How many helpings have I had? Three, but who's counting? I need my nutrition on my day off! Nemu: This axe is really heavy, it takes a lot of power to use it! She definitely showed lot of power on the battlefield. Speed, on the other hand... Nemu: Another refill! ...Huh? What's that, Commander? Nemu: You're broke?! Hey, instead of collecting Exp all the time, why don't you try a Big Zenny quest? Nemu: Ahh... If only this was a magic hammer instead of an axe. I'd just have to swing it like this... "Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Lost in her own thoughts, Nemu was swinging her axe dangerously close to her commander's head. Episode 2: Can't Leave Her Alone Nemu: ...Hmmm? What's that? They heard shouts coming from the restaurant's entrance. Apparently, some Eldritch were headed inside. Nemu: *Nom* *nom* *nom* Eldritch surrounded the terrified restaurant owner and prepared to attack her... Nemu: Here we go... Nemu: Hey, hey! Nemu: Can't you see I'm trying to eat? Shut up! Using her axe's shaft, Nemu batted all the Eldritch away in one swing, leaving the other customers speechless. Nemu: Oops! ...I did it again. Nemu rushed out of the restaurant, and the commander chased after her. ---- Question 1=''"What's gotten into you, all of a sudden?"'' Nemu: Uhh... I couldn't handle it in there, with everyone looking so scared of me. |-|Question 2=''"Why run? You saved them..."'' Nemu: I wasn't trying to save anyone... I just acted on a whim. |-|Question 3=''"What's wrong? Let's go back and eat."'' Nemu: No, I can't. They're all scared of me, aren't they? ---- Nemu: Whenever I see a situation like that, I can't just sit back and do nothing. I've always been like this. Nemu: When people are in trouble, I can't ignore them... Nemu: But did you see all their faces? I like people...but they're afraid of me. Nemu: I know, it's because I'm a Killer Princess. It comes with the territory... Nemu: But when people look at me like that, I sometimes wonder why I'm fighting for them... Nemu: Oh, well... That food was so delicious. It's a shame we can't go back there. Nemu wandered off indifferently, but she looked quite sad as she disappeared into the distance. Episode 2: Lightning Axe Several days later... The commander told Nemu that the Eldritch from earlier had brought their friends along to a certain restaurant. Nemu: They must be looking for me. They're out for revenge. Nemu: I have to help...but wait... ---- Question 1=''"What'll you do?"'' Nemu: ...I know what I have to do. |-|Question 2=''"Aren't you going to help?"'' Nemu: But if I do, then everyone... |-|Question 3=''"Hurry, or that old lady'll be in danger!"'' Nemu: The old lady...I have to... ---- Nemu: Listen. I just hate, hate, hate stuff that's wrong. Nemu: And it'd be wrong not to repay kindness shown to me. Nemu: So obviously, I'm gonna help! Come on, let's go! With that, she ran to the restaurant at blinding speed. She arrived and found the Eldritch messing up the old lady's restaurant. Nemu: Hey, hey everybody! Looking for me? I'm right here! The commander tried to stop her, saying there were too many of them. Nemu: It doesn't matter how many of them there are, if I take them all out at once! Nemu: I'LL CUT 'EM INTO PIECES! She swung her axe faster than ever before. It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Nemu: This is my new skill! It's called "Lightning Axe"! The people at the restaurant began chattering amongst themselves as the Eldritch went flying. Nemu: I didn't come her to rescue you or anything. Nemu: This was just something in return for that free meal you gave me. Slumping her shoulders, she seemed a bit sad as she tried to leave. But then... Everyone there gave her a standing ovation. Nemu: What...? Nemu: Weren't you all scared? Nemu: You want to thank someone like...me? Nemu: It must be lucky? You mean this axe? Nemu: It might not bring good luck, but I guess it could make people happy in some small way. Nemu: I've made up my mind! From now on, I'll use this axe to make people happy! Nemu: That'll be my reason for fighting! She spoke with a huge smile on her face. Nemu: Whew, all that fighting's made me hungry! I need food, and lots of it! Nemu: Commander?! What do you mean, you're broke?! Nemu: My axe isn't bringing me any luck at all! A gentle laughter filled the restaurant. Category:Character Quest